The Road To Recovery
by unicorn92243
Summary: Sequel to Scootaloo's Painful Secret Now that Scootaloo is away from her abusive parents and in the custody of Rainbow Dash, she can focus on recovering from the trauma she was put through and getting on with her life. Delighted on getting to live with her hero, will she have the courage to work through her pain? Will Rainbow Dash be able to help her through this difficult time?
1. The Letter

The Road To Recovery

Chapter 1

The Letter

It had been a couple of weeks since the trial, and already so much had changed.

Rainbow Dash had rented a small but nice cozy home on the ground since Scootaloo couldn't fly, and Celestia sent her some extra money to help take care of Scootaloo's expenses since she was now fostering Scootaloo.

Every other weekend, Scootaloo's father Cloud Dancer was allowed to spend three supervised hours with her. Rainbow had been worried that seeing her father might upset Scootaloo, but she'd been fine.

Scootaloo was going to therapy twice a week to help her sort through her feelings about what had happened to her. Sometimes Rainbow would talk to her about it too, when Scootaloo wanted to.

At first Rainbow had been very nervous, she'd never seen herself as a parental figure before, but it was amazing how quickly things had fallen into routine.

On weekdays she'd get up, wake up Scootaloo, fix breakfast, eat with her, help her get ready for school, get herself ready for work, walk Scootaloo to school, then take off for work.

Half the time Scootaloo would go play with her friends after school, which Rainbow allowed as long as she was home for dinner, and other times she came right home.

On the weekends they both tended to sleep late, and when they got up they'd either hang out together or with each others friends. Sometimes they and their friends all hung out together at once.

The best part for everypony, especially Rainbow Dash, was seeing Scootaloo smile.

Of course not everything was perfect. Scootaloo was still dealing with all the emotional scars she still had inside. Sometimes when Rainbow reached towards her she'd automatically flinch or cower, as if expecting to be hit. Or if she made a minor mistake, like accidently dropping something or knocking it over, she'd freeze and look at Rainbow with frightened eyes.

It hurt Rainbow every time something like that happened. It only served as a reminder how Scootaloo had been treated. But then, that was why she was going to therapy.

Scootaloo woke up that late Saturday morning with a yawn and got out of bed, rubbing her eyes. Peeking into Rainbow's room she saw that she was still asleep so she made her way to the kitchen and helped herself to some juice and cereal. While she was eating she heard a knock on the door, so she went to answer it.

"Oh hi Derpy," she greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning Scootaloo, here's your mail," Derpy said cheerfully, handing it over. "Have a nice day!" She flew off.

Scootaloo waved to her then walked back into the kitchen and sat down to sort through the mail.

"Bill, bill, bill, junk mail… huh? A letter for me?" She blinked and opened it.

_To my ex daughter, because I have now disowned you!_

_I can__'__t believe you lied to all those ponies and told them that I abused you! I never abused you. I gave you the punishments you deserved to try to raise you up into a decent mare, but I guess nothing would work on a little demon spawn like you._

_I__'__ve removed you from my will, and filed for divorce against your father, traitor that he is._

_I__'__m in the hospital right now because some inmates attacked me and I nearly died, and it__'__s all YOUR fault!_

_All of this is your fault Scootaloo. You broke up our family._

_May you rot in Tartarus!_

_- Cold Heart_

The letter slipped from Scootaloo's hooves and drifted down to land on top of the table. When Rainbow woke up and came into the kitchen a few minutes later, she was staring at it blankly with tears streaming down her face.

"How the BUCK did his happen?!" Rainbow roared, as she stormed back and forth in Twilight's library. Scootaloo was at Apple Jack's place being comforted by her friends.

"Rainbow please try to calm down!" Twilight begged, with an anxious glance at her mentor Princess Celestia. She had written a letter to her after Rainbow Dash had stormed into her library awhile ago and Celestia had flown there quickly. Rainbow had been ranting and raving ever since.

"Calm down? Calm DOWN?! How could you let her mother write to her?!" She glared furiously at Princess Celestia.

Celestia sighed, looking sad. "Prisoners are allowed to write letters, especially if they are in the hospital or solitary confinement. I had hoped that if she did write to Scootaloo, it would be an apology, but now that she's done this, she'll lose the privilege of writing to her daughter."

"She better," growled Rainbow Dash. "I'm checking the mail from now on before I let Scootaloo get anywhere near it. She's devastated."

"Yes well, she'll get time added onto her sentence for pulling this little stunt," Celestia said, frowning.

"Was she really attacked by the other inmates Princess?" Twilight asked.

"Yes Twilight. Even in prison ponies don't like foal abusers. Once she's out of the hospital Cold Heart will be put in solitary for her own protection."

"It serves her right," snarled Rainbow. "Let her see what being beaten is like after what she did to her daughter."

"She's taking meds and she's being put through therapy now Rainbow Dash. Apparently she has Clinical Depression," explained Celestia.

"I don't care WHAT she has. There's NO excuse for what she did. NONE."

"Yes I agree with you. Besides this unfortunate incident, how has Scootaloo been doing?"

"She's okay most of the time. Sometimes she'll act like she's scared she'll get hit or punished for the simplest accident or mistake though. I hate seeing her this way."

"We all do, but she has all of you to help her through this difficult time, and if you need me, I'm only a letter away."

"I know, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know it's not your fault," Rainbow bowed.

"It's all right my little pony. This is a hard time for you as well, and you need support just as much as Scootaloo does."

"And we'll be sure to give her that support," Twilight nodded.

After Celestia left, Rainbow looked at Twillight sadly.

"How could anyone be so cruel to such a great kid like Scootaloo?"

"I don't know Rainbow, I just don't know."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Therapy

Chapter 2

Therapy

"Hello Scootaloo, how are you feeling today?" Asked Dr. Sunny

"Bad," Scootaloo's head was hanging, her ears laid back as she stared at the floor.

"Oh? Why bad?"

"My Mom sent me a letter. She said it was all my fault. That everything was my fault."

"I see, do you think it's your fault?" Scootaloo shrugged, looking uncertain. "Look at me Scootaloo." Slowly the little Pegasus obeyed. Dr. Sunny looked at her seriously. "Now how exactly could any of this be your fault?"

"I could've been a better daughter, so Mom didn't have to punish me so much."

"Ah, but what your mother did wasn't punishment, it was abuse. Do you know the difference?" Scootaloo's brow furrowed, and she slowly shook her head. "Punishment, real punishment, is to help teach you right from wrong. When your mother hit you or spanked you, did you learn anything?"

"Yeah…"

"What did you learn?"

"To stay away from her when she was mad."

"Now you see, that's not what a punishment is supposed to teach. Did she ever tell you what you were being punished for?"

"A few times, but usually it was for something that wasn't my fault, like the plumbing backing up."

"I see, and the rest of the time?"

"She'd just grab me, hit me, yell at me, then send me to my room."

"And the only thing you learned was to stay away from her when she was angry, correct?" Scootaloo nodded. "Well that's not how a punishment is supposed to work at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, did you ever get into trouble at school?"

"A few times," she nodded.

"Tell me about one time you got into trouble."

"I hit Diamond Tiara in the mouth."

"Oh my, why did you do that?"

"She was making fun of me and my friends."

"And you got in trouble?"

"Yeah, but she did too."

"What happened?"

"We had to stay after school and write lines. I had to write I will not hit other ponies a hundred times. Diamond Tiara had to write I will not make fun of other ponies a hundred times."

"Did your teacher tell you why you were being punished?"

"Yeah, she said hitting others is wrong, even if they're being mean to me. She said I should have come told her that Diamond Tiara was bothering us and she would've stopped her."

"So then what did you learn?"

"That fighting is bad."

"So you learned something when you were punished is that right? Because your teacher explained to you what you did wrong? Correct?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so can you tell me how your mother and your teacher punished you differently?"

"Be-because when Miss Cheerilee punished me she told me what I'd done wrong, and it really was my fault, and when Mom punished me she usually didn't tell me what I did wrong, and when she did… it wasn't my fault?"

"Very good Scootaloo, that's exactly right. How do you feel now?"

"Mad."

"At your mother?"

"Yes."

"That's okay, it's okay to be angry, just as long as you don't take it out on other living ponies." Dr. Sunny got up and took down a stuffed Pegasus and set it in front of Scootaloo. "Why don't you pretend that this is your mother? You can say or do whatever you want to it."

"I don't know…"

"Go ahead dear, it's all right."

For a moment, Scootaloo felt silly, but then she really focused on the doll, and she could almost see her mother's smug face in front of her.

"I… I hate her."

"Tell her Scootaloo. Why do you hate her?"

"I hate you because you're so mean to me. You were always mean to me." She gave the plushie a little shove.

"Very good Scootaloo, keep going."

"You shouldn't have killed Peaches puppies! You should've let me say goodbye to her like you promised! It wasn't my fault the plumbing backed up! Why didn't you love me! Mom's are supposed to love their children! I hate you! I hate you!" Scootaloo started punching the doll over and over before breaking down into sobs. She could feel someone holding her and after a few minutes she started to calm down, looking up at the Doctor.

"Feel better?" Dr. Sunny asked as she gave her a tissue.

Scootaloo wiped her face and blew her nose.

"Y-yeah, some."

"You have a lot of anger and pain inside of you. Feelings that you weren't allowed to express, but you can express them here, or at home. You can pound your pillow or scream into it, or talk to Rainbow Dash. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, Mom never let me do anything like that. She'd punish me if I tried."

"And was that the right kind of punishment or the wrong kind?"

"The wrong kind."

"And what is the wrong kind of punishment called?"

"Abuse."

"And was it your fault?"

"No… no it wasn't."

"That's right, it wasn't."

"Dr Sunny? Why did Mom hurt me?"

"Because she decided to take her problems out on you instead of facing them herself."

"That's not very nice."

"No, no it's not. Well I see our time is up. I'll see you on Thursday Scootaloo."

"Okay, bye Dr. Sunny." Scootaloo waved as she left the room and joined Rainbow Dash.

"Hey kiddo, want to get some ice cream before we go home?" Rainbow smiled.

"Yeah lets go!"

Dr. Sunny sighed as she prepared to meet with her next patient. Privately she thought ponies like Scootaloo's mother should be sent to the moon.

To Be Continued…


	3. Cheating and a Check Up

Chapter 3

Cheating and a Checkup

The next day at school Miss Cheerile handed out a surprise quiz. Scootaloo was caught unprepared. Looking down at the quiz she knew she SHOULD be okay, it was just going over things they'd already learned, but she felt panicked. What if she got too many answers wrong? What if she failed and made Rainbow Dash disappointed in her?

Looking around frantically she caught sight of Twist near her. As sneakily as possible, she started copying her paper. After all, Twist always seemed to get good grades.

She was halfway done when suddenly her teacher's hoof came down on top of her paper. Scootaloo froze for a moment before she slowly looked up at Miss Cheerile's disapproving gaze. Her teacher took her paper away from her.

"Scootaloo, you will wait with me here after school until Rainbow Dash comes to pick you up," she said firmly.

Scootaloo gulped. She was doomed.

After school when Rainbow arrived, Miss Cheerile instructed Scootaloo to wait at her desk while she went out and talked to her. Scootaloo could only hear the murmur of their voices, but she got the feeling that she was in big trouble.

When Rainbow Dash finally came in to fetch her, the look of anger and disappointment on her face was almost too much for the filly to bear.

"We need to have a serious talk when we get home Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash said firmly.

The walk home was silent. Scootaloo didn't know what to say. Her head hung, her ears laid back in shame. Rainbow marched her straight home and once inside she gestured for her to sit on the couch. Scootaloo did so, trembling.

"Why Scootaloo? Just tell me why you thought it was a good idea to cheat on your quiz?"

"I… I was scared I might fail it, and I didn't want to let you down," the filly sniffled as her eyes filled with tears. "I… I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

"Scootaloo, I would rather for you to get an honest F then a dishonest A. If you had failed the quiz it would only mean that you needed to get more help on your schoolwork, that's all. You know that cheating is wrong don't you?"

"Y-yes but-"

"No, no buts," Rainbow interrupted. "You did something you knew was wrong Scootaloo, and I'm afraid I have to punish you for that."

Scootaloo's eyes got wide as she remembered some of her mother's "punishments."

"Wh-what are you going to do? Are you gonna spank me?" She whimpered.

Seeing how frightened the filly was, Rainbow felt her heart melt a little.

"No kiddo, I think you've been hit and spanked way too much as it is. But you are grounded for a week, which means no crusading and no dessert." She pulled Scootaloo into a hug, which the filly gladly returned.

"All I ask is for you to do your best Scootaloo, so no more cheating."

"No more cheating," Scootaloo agreed.

A couple of days after Scootaloo's grounding ended, it was time for her to go get a check up from the doctor. Rainbow Dash watched while Dr. Clamp, a pale green earth pony with a stethoscope for a cutie mark looked her over. She noticed that he seemed to be especially taking a close look at her wings.

After giving Scootaloo a piece of candy for being good, he asked her to wait in the waiting room while he talked to Rainbow Dash.

"Well Miss Dash, Scootaloo is in pretty good health. However, her wings do concern me."

"What do you mean Dr. Clamp?"

"They're stunted, much smaller than they should be at her age. If they don't start getting bigger and stronger by the time that she's grown… she may never be able to fly."

Rainbow felt stunned. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she finally managed to whisper what she was thinking.

"Are you saying… she may be handicapped?"

"I'm afraid so yes, but we won't really know until she's grown. There's still a chance her wings can catch up to the rest of her body as she ages. It's something we'll need to keep an eye on. Make sure she keeps her wings exercised, it will help."

"Th-thank you doctor," Rainbow managed to nod.

After going to the doctor Rainbow let Scootaloo run off with her friends, while she joined her own friends at Twilight's library, as she had called them there.

"What's this all about Rainbow?" Asked Apple Jack.

Rainbow Dash explained to them all what the doctor had said.

"Oh no, poor Scootaloo," said Fluttershy sadly.

"Are you going to tell her what the doctor said?" Asked Twilight.

"I don't know, do you all think I should?" Rainbow looked worried.

"I think that's up to you Rainbow darling," said Rarity.

"I don't think I can tell her, not yet, it would devastate her, and there is still a chance…" Rainbow bit her bottom lip.

"Ooo! Ooo! She may not be able to fly on her own, but I have the next best thing! I have a great idea!" Pinkie bounced up and down joyfully.

The next day in the park it was nice and windy, perfect for what Pinkie's plan had been. Rainbow and Scootaloo's friends all gathered around to watch as Rainbow carefully tied the rope around Scootaloo's waist.

"You ready Scootaloo?" Rainbow asked her.

"Ready!" The filly beamed, her wings started to flap as fast as a humming bird.

"Then lets go!"

Rainbow picked up the rope in her mouth and started running, letting the rope trail out behind her until Scootaloo felt the pull, then she started running as well. Then Scootaloo jumped into the air and Rainbow ran even faster. Bit by bit, Scootaloo rose into the air, Rainbow tugging her from below as she pulled her like a kite. Everypony cheered as she spread out her wings like she was soaring. It was the closest that Scootaloo had ever come before to real flying.

And she loved it.


	4. Escape!

Chapter 4

Escape!

"Princess Celestia! Princess Celestia!" One of the guards ran into the throne room.

"Yes? What is it?" Celestia looked at the frantic guard in concern.

"It's Cold Heart, she's escaped!"

The crusaders had been left on the farm with Big Mac to look after them while Rainbow Dash and her friends were at Twilight's library. The Princess had written Twilight a letter and she had immediately called them all together.

Twilight read them the letter aloud.

Dear Twilight,

Cold Heart has escaped. She managed to knock out a guard and get his keys to her cell before fleeing. Tell your friends and Rainbow Dash to be on the lookout for her just in case she decides to go after Scootaloo.

The guards are already searching for her. Be sure that we WILL find her. Do not panic my little ponies, but do be careful. I will notify you of anymore news as it comes.

Princess Celestia of Equestria

"How could this have happened?" Rainbow Dash asked, she looked horrified.

"I don't know, but the princess is right, we can't panic. Everypony will just need to keep a close eye on Scootaloo," said Twilight.

Rainbow nodded. "I'll inform her teacher, unless… do you think I should take her out of school?"

"No, that might frighten Scootaloo unnecessarily," replied Twilight.

"You're right, I won't even tell her. She doesn't need the stress," nodded Rainbow.

"Don't worry Dashie, we'll all keep an eye out for Scootaloo!" Pinkie saluted.

"Um, yes. I don't want Scootaloo to get hurt," agreed Fluttershy.

"Darling, do try not to let this get to you too much. I'm sure that ghastly mare will be caught soon and put behind bars where she belongs," said Rarity.

"Right," said Applejack. "We'll keep a look out for that varmint and give you a hollar if we see anything suspicious."

"Thanks you guys, I don't know what I'd do without you," Rainbow smiled at them all gratefully.

That night after dinner Rainbow Dash watched as Scootaloo was laying on her stomach scribbling busily on a piece of paper.

"Whatcha doin there Scoots? I know you already finished your homework." Rainbow asked curiously.

"Oh! It's something Dr. Sunny told me. She talked about writing down things that make me happy, even if they're just little things. That way when I'm feeling sad I can look at my list and cheer myself up."

"That's a great idea Scoots! Can I see what you have so far?"

"Sure!" Scootaloo moved her paper over so her foster mother could see it.

Things That Make Me Happy

By Scootaloo

1. Hanging out with Rainbow Dash.

2. Crusading with my friends.

3. Riding my scooter.

4. Bright sunny days.

5. Not being hurt anymore.

Rainbow Dash tried not to mist up at the last item.

"That's an awesome list Scoots."

"Thanks! I'm going to try to think up some more." Scootaloo took her paper back.

"So what did you do with your friends today? Get any crusading done?"

"Nah, we couldn't think of anything to do, but we helped Big Mac with the apples and played some games."

"Well I'm glad you had fun anyway. I'm sure you all will get your cutie marks before you know it."

"Thanks Dash," Scootaloo smiled.

Later on after her bath, Rainbow Dash tucked Scootaloo into her bed.

"Sleep tight Scootaloo."

"Good night Rainbow Dash. I… I love you."

"I love you too Scoots." She kissed her forehead, made sure Scootaloo's window was locked, then left her room leaving her door open a crack. She made sure the rest of the house was locked up as well before taking a shower and then heading to her own room.

It hadn't been easy for her to pretend that everything was okay so that Scootaloo wouldn't suspect that anything was wrong. The truth was that she was incredibly worried about what might happen. She knew that Cold Heart was a terrible pony who really lived up to her name. Her heart was cold all right, cold as ice. She didn't know if she'd try to go after Scootaloo or just make a break for it and try not to get caught again.

Rainbow Dash tried to stay awake as she read a Daring Do book. She wanted to stand guard for Scootaloo, but it had been an exhausting day and she could feel her eyelids drooping. Soon she fell asleep despite herself.

Scootaloo got up and unlocked and opened her window. Her room was getting stuffy and she wanted to let some fresh air in. She got back under the covers and closed her eyes. With a contented sigh she soon fell asleep.

There it is, she thought. It had taken some research, but she had managed to find out where Scootaloo now lived. She scowled at the cheerful looking white house with the sky blue trim. Everything was quiet. Most ponies were in bed by now. It was time to make her move.

First she checked in each window until she spotted the cyan female, smirking when she saw that she was asleep. She hated her almost as much as she hated her child. She would have the perfect revenge when Rainbow Dash woke up and discovered what had happened to her precious Scootaloo.

The night was beautiful and clear, the moon and stars shone brilliantly, and made plenty of light for the spiteful mare who climbed through Scootaloo's bedroom window a few minutes later.

Cold Heart glared down at her daughter, her eyes full of hate. Here was the cause of all her troubles, all her suffering, and she was going to make her pay for what she had done. Scootaloo would pay the price for ruining her life and making her a fugitive. She would make sure of it.

Scootaloo's eyes shot open when she felt someponys hoof suddenly cover her mouth. Her eyes widened in terror when she saw who was leaning over her.

"Hello Scootaloo, Mom has come back for you. You've been a very, very, VERY bad little filly."


	5. Stone Cold Justice

Chapter 5

Stone Cold Justice

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll never be able to fly. I'll rip those wings right off!" Her mother snarled.

Scootaloo struggled, but she was no match for her angry mother, who picked her up and started to carry her towards the window. Frantically she looked around, and as they passed her desk, she reached out and managed to grab her ruler off of it, swinging it upwards to jab it into the mare's eye.

Cold Heart let out a yelp, automatically dropping her as she grabbed her eye.

"You little brat!"

"HELP!" Scootaloo screamed as she backed away in fear.

Scootaloo's door slammed all the way open, and she was relieved to see Rainbow Dash, who wasted no time in tackling Cold Heart. However this time the cruel mare ducked her punch and threw herself at Rainbow. Soon both of the furious mares were fighting each other, each trying to get the upper hoof.

I've got to get help! Scootaloo realized and climbed out her window, running next door and hammering on it.

"Help! Help!"

Lyra and Bon Bon answered the door.

"Scootaloo do you know how late it is?" Bon Bon grumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nevermind that! My Mom is back and she's fighting Rainbow! She needs help!"

"What?! Oh no! Come on Bon Bon we need to go get the police!" Lyra said urgently.

"Right! Lets go!" Bon Bon nodded and both mares ran off.

Hearing the scuffle still going on inside Scootaloo worried that the police might not make it in time. She climbed back into the window and got her scooter, attached the wagon to it, and unlocked and opened the front door, going as fast as she could to where one of Rainbow's friends lived the closest.

Hammering on the door lead to the sleepy Cakes and Pinkie Pie answering the door.

"Scootaloo? What is it?" Mrs. Cake looked concerned.

"Mom's fighting Rainbow Dash right now! Bon Bon and Lyra went to get to the police but Dash needs help!" Scootaloo explained quickly.

"What?! Nopony hurts my Dashie!" Pinkie Pie said angrily. She grabbed a helmet and put it on as well as grabbing a surprise for Cold Heart before jumping into the wagon. "Lets go Scoots!"

Scootaloo nodded and took off back to her home as fast as she could. Never had she gone this fast. All she could think about was Rainbow Dash. Faster, faster, faster! She didn't even notice when there was a slight flash of light on both sides of her flanks.

When they finally got there Scootaloo skidded to a stop and Pinkie jumped out of the wagon, racing to the window as the filly joined her.

Rainbow Dash and Cold Heart were several feet apart, glaring at each other with their chests heaving. Both of them were covered in cuts and bruises. Cold Heart pawed the floor, getting ready to charge again and Rainbow tensed, ready to meet her head on, when she heard a voice.

"Dashie! Get out of the way!"

Startled, Rainbow turned around only to see Pinkie looking through the window. When she saw what Pinkie had she grinned and quickly jumped out of range.

Cold Heart looked up in confusion at the voice, and then her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw the cannon that was aimed at her.

"Uh oh," she gulped.

"Yeah, uh oh," Pinkie smirked.

BOOM!

A large cake shot out of the cannon and hit Cold Heart in the face, slamming her back against the wall and knocking her out cold.

"All right Pinkie!" Rainbow shared a hoof bump with her before going to get some rope. When she came back she quickly tied the unconscious mare up.

Lyra and Bon Bon arrived with the police a few minutes later, and Cold Heart was taken into custody.

"I was so scared, but you saved me, again!" Scootaloo hugged Rainbow tightly.

"You saved me too kiddo, when you got Pinkie to come help me. That crazy mare is stronger than she looks." Rainbow hugged her back.

"Scootaloo look! Look at your flank!" Pinkie Pie pointed.

"Huh?" Scootaloo looked and her jaw dropped. There… on her flank… was a scooter. "Hooray!" Scootaloo cheered as she let go of Rainbow and jumped around the room excitedly. "I finally got my cutie mark!"

Rainbow and Pinkie just smiled at the filly, thankful that she was all right.

The next day Princess Celestia arrived in Ponyville to pass judgement on Scootaloo's mother. All of the elements of Harmony were there, as well as all of the cutie mark crusaders. All of who were glaring at the hateful mare as they stood in a meadow near Sweet Apple Acres. A guard stood on each side of Cold Heart to make sure she didn't try to get away.

"Cold Heart," lectured the princess. "You were given every chance to change your ways and realize that your daughter was not at fault for this situation, and that you were. You traumatized her and blamed her for things that was not her fault and that she had no control over. You resisted your medication and your therapy. You are one of the very few known foal abusers in Equestria. Do you have anything to say before I pass sentence?"

Cold Heart glared at all of them and lifted her chin defiantly. She didn't say a word.

"All right Cold Heart, since you refuse to see the error of your ways I am going to make an example out of you so that other parents will think twice before they decide to treat their children cruelly." Celestia looked to Scootaloo. "Is there anything you'd like to say to your mother?"

Scootaloo shook her head and scowled at the mare who had given her life, and then had made it miserable. Sweetie Belle nuzzled her comfortingly and Applebloom put her hoof on her shoulder in support.

"Very well," Celestia nodded before turning back to the prisoner. "Cold Heart, you are hereby sentenced to be a statue in my garden until your daughter has passed from this world so that you can never try to harm her again. We will see then if you have realized the error of your ways and can be put on probation."

Cold Heart's eyes widened in horror.

"What?! No! You can't!" She started to back away in a panic.

Celestia just turned and nodded to the element bearers.

They nodded back and their necklaces and Twilight's crown glowed, their hooves left the ground as their eyes turned white.

"Noooo!" Cold Heart tried to jump up and fly away, but it was already too late. The rainbow burst from the mares who were determined to dole out justice and hit her before she could take more than a few flaps into the air. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed as she fell back to the ground. She stood up and tried to run, but her hooves were already turning to stone and it quickly spread up her body. "Pleeeeease!" Was her last word before the stone reached her head, and then there she stood, a statue with an expression of terror on her face.

"Guards, you may load her into the carriage," Celestia told them calmly. They nodded and obeyed.

"She's really gone for good now?" Scootaloo asked Rainbow shakily.

"Yeah kid, she's gone for good. She'll never bother you again." Rainbow embraced her tightly, and the others gathered around to join in for a group hug.

"Good," Scootaloo sighed in relief as she did her best to hug everypony back.

"May you have peace now Scootaloo. Now I must get back to Canterlot." Celestia got into the carriage and the Pegasus guards slipped into the harnesses and flew away with her and the new statue that would be added to the castle's garden.

"By the way Scootaloo, I love your cutie mark!" said Applebloom.

"Me too, but we still don't have ours," sighed Sweetie Belle.

"Don't worry guys, I'll still crusade with you to help you get them," Scootaloo smiled, glad that she wouldn't have to worry about her mother anymore.

"Of course! We're best friends forever no matter what," Apple Bloom said happily.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders best friends forever!" The fillies all exclaimed and the others chuckled, glad that things were finally starting to go back to normal.

That night, a new statue stood near the entrance to the castle garden. A plaque was in front of it that read…

MAY ALL FOAL ABUSERS BEWARE, LEST THIS BECOME YOUR FATE AS WELL!

Nopony could hear the silent screams that rang through the trapped mare's mind, as she stared into the darkness of the night, unable to blink, unable to breathe, and alone with only her own thoughts to keep her company.

Eventually her screams would die down as she thought over her situation. She knew that there were worse things than death, and that this was one of them.

Well played Princess Celestia, she thought bitterly. Well played.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Scootaloo buzzed along on her scooter. It had been a couple of months after her mother had been sentenced. Not noticing the rock in the middle of the road, she hit it and was flung through the air. She yelped and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact…

Nothing happened.

Cautiously opening her eyes, she realized that she was hovering in the air several feet above the ground, her wings beating hard and fast. She gasped in shock, and then in delight.

"I'm flying? I'm flying! I'M FLYING!"

Scootaloo woke up with a big smile on her face from dreaming about the first time she had flown. At twenty two, she was a full grown young mare now, and life was good.

Sweetie Belle had gotten a musical note for a cutie mark for singing. Apple Bloom had gotten a hammer for construction. They had both been ecstatic when it had happened.

Rainbow Dash had finally been accepted into The Wonderbolts, and she couldn't have been more thrilled.

Today was Scootaloo's day off, and she got up and stretched.

She had a good relationship with her father now. He had finally realized that allowing the abuse in the household, as well as his small part in it, was not okay, and had begged for her forgiveness, which she had granted. After all, her mother had been almost as cruel to him as she'd been to her.

She had been through years of therapy, and it had helped her greatly. She no longer needed it anymore, but she felt like she had one last thing to do before she could experience full closure.

Leaving her home, she flew to Canterlot and was soon allowed entrance to the castle garden, where she stopped in front of a certain statue.

"Hello Mom. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but here goes." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I formed a group called The Wheelers. They're like The Wonderbolts, but we do stunts on scooters and we've gotten pretty popular. Any kind of pony can join if they're good enough, since in this group you don't have to be a Pegasus. Sometimes we do shows with The Wonderbolts as well."

She cleared her throat and gazed at the statue a moment before continuing.

"I guess I just came here to tell you that, you didn't ruin my life Mom, no matter how much you tried. I'm happy, my friends are happy, Dad is happy. You could've learned to realize your mistakes and get better so that you could be happy too, but you just refused to let it go, and now look at you."

She sighed and shook her head.

"I used to hate you Mom, I used to hate you a lot, but looking at you now… I really just pity you. I hope that after I'm gone and they let you out, you'll have learned your lesson. Maybe then you too can go on to have a happy life. Good bye Mom. I doubt you'll see me again. I have to move on."

Feeling better, Scootaloo jumped to the sky and flew away. A smile spread across her face as she soared through the sky.

Nopony was around to see the bit of moisture fall from the statue's eye. Was it a drop of dew, or could it have been… a tear?

Scootaloo landed at the café where she was meeting her friends and her foster mother for lunch.

"Hi everypony," she smiled as she landed.

"Hey Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash grinned.

"Hi," waved Sweetie Belle.

"Darling, there you are," said Rarity.

"Hiya Scoots!" bounced Pinkie.

"Hey there partner," nodded Applejack.

"Glad you could join us," smiled Twilight.

"Hello," Fluttershy greeted warmly.

"Oh good, now we can eat," Spike added, looking relieved.

"We've been waiting for you. Lets order now I'm starved!" exclaimed Apple Bloom as she rubbed her growling stomach.

"Okay," smirked Scootaloo as she joined her friends.

They ordered their meal and talked and laughed. When their food came they all dug in happily.

It was going to be a wonderful day, and a beautiful life for all of them. Through good times and bad, they would always have each other.

THE END


End file.
